Sisters
by Chlollie
Summary: AU Buffy finds some interesting stuff, when going thought her mother's things, after she had died.
1. Prologue

TIMELINE: Beginning of Season 5 for Buffy. And Season 3 for Smallville. But we push things back/forward, season 5 of Buffy started, when season 3 of Smallville started. Changes for BTVS: No Dawn [Sorry, not a big fan of her], and Joyce Summers died in season 4 instead of 5, and at the end of it. Buffy's dad left when she was 3. No Riley. Changes for Smallville: Gabe Sullivan is a single parent, there is no Moira. Clark and Chloe meet when they are in elementary, not in middle school. Pete left at end of Season 2, so no Pete in this story. Chloe does know about Clark's secret, she found out around the same time Pete did. Chloe found out she was meteor-infected in season 1, not 6. Clark does not know about it.

PAIRING: Chloe/Oliver & Clark/Buffy, eventually. [Minor Pairings] Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Warning first chapter, you will see things from the episode "Forever" and a bit from "Flooded"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. The characters, belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**-PROLOGUE-**

"Gabe, please! You don't want to do this." Joyce Summers cried, as she was holding onto her 3 year old daughter.

"It's not my rules, the court judge decided this. Not me."

"Yes, but you could have told him, that you didn't want her. Do you really want to split them apart? They're sisters."

"I don't. I wanted them both! But the judge ruled we both get one. As much as I hate it, I'm not giving up, the chance to at least see one of my daughters grow up! I'm sorry." Gabe said. Who was holding Buffy's younger sister. Gabe headed out the door with her, he turns around once he is outside the house.

"I'll be staying with my brother for a little bit, but after that I'm not sure." He said. "When Buffy comes to that age, and is interested in seeing her sister, she is welcome to do so."

Gabe steps up to Buffy who is now next to Joyce, holding her small hand into her mothers. Gabe bends down, eyes leveled with Buffy. "You probably don't understand any of this, but one day you will." With that Gabe pulls her into a hug. With that Gabe left, taking away Joyce's daughter and Buffy's little sister.

Joyce's wasn't sure if she would ever see her other daughter again.

* * *

**-YEARS LATER-**

Joyce's burial. Buffy is standing next to her mother's grave with a fair sized group of people, friends and gallery patrons, the minister speaks but his words are distant.

_"We commend to almighty God, our sister Joyce Summers."_ Buffy try's to hold her tears in, but can't. She looks at the coffin, as it begins its descent into the ground. "And we commit her body to the ground."

Buffy picks up the shovel on top of a pile of dirt. Digs into the pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then casts the first pile of dirt into the casket. Buffy then puts the shovel back, and moves a few steps away. She just stares downwards at the coffin. Just watching as one by one her close friends started putting, dirt onto the casket. _"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord makes his face to shine, upon her and be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance, upon her and give her peace. Amen."_

As the services ends, people start to leave, but Buffy just stays where she is staring at the grave. She doesn't even notice Willow and Xander behind her until Willow spoke. "Hey."

She turns around towards them, looking up at them, tears still in her eyes. Willow hugs her, then after Xander does. There is a moment of silence. "Hey, you guy's should probably get out of here." Buffy tells them.

"What about you? We can wait, if you want." Xander said.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Buffy told him. She just wanted to be alone.

Xander nods his head understanding. He and Willow both head off to Tara, Giles, and Anya, who are waiting by the car.

* * *

**-HOURS LATER-**

Buffy still stands alone at her mother's grave, lost in private grief. Something moves at her shoulder. Buffy turns and standing next to her is Angel his face full of compassion and sorrow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Buffy silently nods and her hand slips into his. They stand this way for a long moment contemplating the grave together in silence. Buffy and Angel move to sit against a tree on a rise that overlooks the cemetery. It's almost morning and she leans into Angel with his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm and close.

"I keep thinking about it, when I found her, if I'd gotten there ten minutes earlier."

"You said they told you it wouldn't have made a difference."

"No it probably wouldn't have made a difference. The exact thing they said was probably. I haven't told anyone that."

"That doesn't make it your fault. You couldn't have done anything different."

"I didn't even start CPR until they told me to. I fell apart. That's how good I am at being a grown up."

"Buffy." Angel pulls her closer. "It's okay. You don't feel like it now but you are strong Buffy. You're going to figure it out. And you have people to help you. You don't have to do it alone." Angel strokes some hair from her face. "I can stay in town as long as you want me."

"How's forever, is forever good for you? That's a bad idea. I'm seriously needy right now."

"Let me worry about the neediness. I can handle it." He says tenderly.

Raw and vulnerable Buffy looks at him wanting to believe it wanting him closer still. She leans forward and kisses him. He responds gently meaning to comfort but the intensity builds quickly the desire bubbling just under the surface. Buffy would like nothing better to forget herself with him and he feels it powerfully. They break away from each other breathing hard.

"You'd better go. I'm so grateful you came."

"We have a few more minutes until I have to go."

Buffy nods and burrows deeper into him. "Good." Angel closes his arms even tighter around her. They are both pained and comforted by the powerful bond between them. "Good."

And they fall into silence sitting together until the dawn.

* * *

**-FEW DAYS LATER-**

Buffy is rummaging though her mother's things, up in the attic. What to throw away or keep. She was selling the house. The day after the funeral she had gone through all the bills and stuff for the house. She was broke and couldn't pay to keep leaving here. Her mother prepared everything well. She had life insurance that should have left her covered but the hospital bills pretty much sucked up all the money. And Anya's bright idea had made her laugh, charge innocent people for saving their lives.

Buffy is brought out of her thoughts seeing something that catches her eye. She picks up the paper which is lying underneath a few old papers. She looks at it. It was a birth certificate, and it wasn't hers.

_Who is Chloe Sullivan?_

_The certificate had mother and father listed as Joyce Summers and Gabe Sullivan?_

"I have a sister?" Buffy mumbled out loud, not sure what to think.


	2. Chapter One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So thanks for everyone that reviewed this. This chapter you will see just a bit from the episode "Truth" since I had a hard time starting this chapter, and I needed somewhere to start from. Just the way beginning of it, and with a twist to it.

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

It was late at night in Smallville and Chloe was snooping around a Luthorcorp plant, chasing a story, as usual. She had managed to get hold of a card belonging to one of the plants workers, Jack. Chloe would have taken her father's card, if he'd still been working there, but thanks to Lionel, she thought bitterly, her father had been fired, losing all his security privileges.

Chloe saw a large box-like shape, covered in some kind of plastic sheeting and crept forward, taking the cover off. She jumped back, startled when she realised it was a cage housing a large dog, which began barking angrily at her. But Chloe had obviously jumped too far as she bumped into something behind her. She glanced around and realised it was a control panel of some sort, and she'd activated it.

Chloe looked up to see some green liquid spraying out of what looked like a shower nozzle. She covered her face with her hands, knowing she couldn't avoid the stuff. To her suprise, a white light began to emit from her hands. Just like when she would heal something, but this was different. It grew, surrounding her and protecting her from the spray, almost like a force field. As soon as the green spray began to slow, the force field began to retreat.

She stood there, not knowing what to make of it. All she could think was that her power was growing. It had been two years since she had learned she was a meteor freak and that she could heal people, or animals.

The sound of footsteps and voices and a siren wailing brought her out of her thoughts.

"I need a decontamination crew in section 1-9-7-8," a man's voice said. "Send a security team."

Chloe wasn't sure if they knew she was in there and crouched low, hiding behind a crate. As soon as the men passed her, she ran out.

"You get a visual?" one asked.

"There she is!" another said.

Chloe kept on running, not stopping, even when she heard them tell her to do so. She breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to get out just in time before they locked her in. That was close, she thought as she quickly went to her car, getting in and driving away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was inspecting the plant. His security had called him about the breach while he had been driving to the mansion from a late meeting. He had immediately turned the car around and driven to the plant.

"Okay, what happened here?" Lex asked the team leader.

He wasn't happy at all that someone had broken in. He didn't need people finding out what he was working on here.

"I'm sorry, Lex, I'm not really sure what happened. We heard the siren for section 2 go off and when we got here there was someone in here, but they ran away before we could identify them."

"Is anything missing?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "No. But it looks like whoever broke in saw the dog and took off. The cover was off the cage. We did get enough of a look to make us think it was a girl who was in here though."

"You better hope nothing of this gets out to the public. If it is ... you really don't want to know what will happen," Lex told him coldly. His phone beeped. "Did you get a chance to look at the security footage yet?" he asked, while looking down at his phone to check the text message.

"No, not yet."

Lex looked up. "Check it. I'll be back in the morning. There's somewhere else I need to be right now," he said, putting his phone away.

"Yes, Mr Luthor."

"Hopefully we'll find out who it is, or at least find out what happened," Lex said as he walked away.

* * *

Next morning, Chloe was woken by her father calling her from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," she yelled.

Chloe got out of bed and dressed, glancing at the clock. It was just after seven on a Saturday morning, which was odd, she thought, since her father always let her sleep in. And she needed it today of all days. Considering what had happened the night before.

She was happy, at least, that when her power had come out, it hadn't taken anything out of her. Like it usually did when she healed someone, or something, rather, since she'd only healed animals so far. She hadn't had to heal a human yet. And thus far, she'd only experienced a little weakness.

A few minutes later, Chloe headed downstairs.

"Dad," Chloe called.

"In the living room," he answered loudly.

Chloe headed into the living room to see her dad. But Gabe Sullivan wasn't alone. A girl was with him. A girl who appeared to be a few years older than Chloe.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, a little worried, especially since it looked like her father had been crying.

"I think maybe you should sit down," he said hoarsely.

"Okay," she replied, taking a seat across from her father and girl sitting next to him. She eyed the older girl warily.

"I don't know how to put this," Gabe began, "but, Chloe, I'd like you to meet your older sister, Buffy."

Millions of thoughts were racing through Chloe's mind. Sister? How? When? Chloe didn't know what to say.


	3. Chapter Two

**-CHAPTER TWO- **

**HOURS EARLIER**

Gabe Sullivan had just gotten home from an interview. For the past few days, ever since he had been fired from Luthorcorp, he had been looking for a new job. He had considered moving back to Metropolis, but had decided against it because he knew his daughter liked Smallville.

He was about to go upstairs when he heard a knock at the door. He went over and opened it.

"Buffy!" Gabe said, surprised.

"You know who I am?" Buffy replied, equally shocked. Her expression turned to one of anger. "This whole ..." she continued angrily, but Gabe cut her off.

"Why don't you come in and we'll talk," he said. He really didn't want this conversation happening where other people might happen to hear it. He moved from the doorway so Buffy could enter.

* * *

Buffy looked around warily as she entered the house of her so-called father. She had not at all expected him to recognize her. 'Did he know where I was the whole time? Did he come to check up on me now and again? Why didn't he ever reach out to me? Why did he take my younger sister away? And why can't I remember anything about having a sister?' Buffy thought to herself as she walked over to sit down across from her father.

"I guess you're wondering about ..." Gabe began, but Buffy cut him off, refusing to let him finish.

"Why did you leave us? Huh, Dad?" Buffy started angrily. "You just cheat on Mom and leave, and never look back?" she asked, remembering what her mother had told her when she had asked about her father.

"If you would just hold on, and let me explain," he said.

"Oh please do," she answered, folding her arms and glaring at him. "I'd really love to hear this!"

"First of all, I never cheated on your mother. Ever! It was the other way around."

"Bull!" She didn't want to listen to this. Why would her mother lie to her? The truth was, she didn't know what to think right now. Her mother had never even mentioned having another daughter. Why?

"Truth is, I don't really care why you left right now. What I want to know is, how can I have a sister and not remember about her? Why didn't Mom tell me about this? Why did you take her away from me?"

"If you would just let me finish!" Gabe answered, raising his voice a little.

Buffy said nothing. She could tell he was getting angry because she refused to allow him the chance to have his say, but she felt she had the right to know.

"Okay," Gabe continued. "First of all, you were only three when this happened. And whether you believe me or no, I didn't cheat on your mom. I left because she cheated on me. I could not stand being around her. Buffy, I loved you a lot. I fought to get both of you, but the judge ruled a split."

"You could have left her with Mom! I could have had a sister growing up!"

"Yes, I could have, but I didn't. I wanted at least the chance to see one of my daughters grow up. I was going to reach out to you, when you were older. To let you both get to know one another."

"Why didn't you?" Buffy asked, curious in spite of her anger. "Why not let me see my sister?"

"I didn't want her in the line of fire."

The anger was gone, replaced by a feeling of shock, echoed in Buffy's expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You being the Slayer, Buffy. I didn't want her around that."

Buffy was at a loss for words. How the hell had he ... "What?!"

"I used to work for the Watcher's Council. But I quit, after you were born. A few days before I was going to reach out to you, I received a call from my half brother, who still works for them. He told me you had become the Slayer. He knew it would be something I would want to know. I know what it's like, Buffy. Slayers mean danger, the kind of danger they can also bring to other people. People they love. I just couldn't expose Chloe to that danger. You know what it means, Buffy,."

Buffy had calmed down considerably. She did understand the danger and she wouldn't want anything to happen to her sister. But that wasn't the point. She would still have liked to somehow know that she had a sister out there. She now believed what her father was saying. She didn't know why, but she believed him.

"What about Mom? Did she ..." Buffy asked slowly, wondering why her mother would have lied to her, especially about her father.

"I don't know why she would lie about the whole cheating thing," he said, shaking his head. "I don't. Your mother knew nothing about me being a part of the Watchers Council. She knew nothing about Slayers and the supernatural. I told my brother right from the first call that I wanted updates on you. Even though I couldn't see you, I wanted to at least know you were okay. He called me when your mother found out about you being the Slayer. So we talked. We both agreed about Chloe and what a reunion between the two of you would mean. Your mother hated that you were the Slayer and the danger that came with it. She agreed that it would be best that your younger sister stay away from Sunnydale. Away from danger."

Buffy just sat there, taking everything in.

* * *

Lex stormed into the Luthorcorp Plant that had been broken into the night before. He had been waiting for more news about the break in, calling the manager but failing to get an answer. Frustrated with the lack of response, Lex had decided to turn up at the plant and check it out himself.

He entered the video surveillance room to see two people watching the screens, including the team leader, who turned, having heard his footsteps.

"Mr Luthor," he said nervously. "We were just about to call you."

"Did you find anything?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"I'm sorry, sir, we couldn't see much," the man said apologetically as he nodded at the monitor.

Lex looked up and watched as they replayed the surveillance footage for him. He couldn't see very much as something was blocking the view of the person who had broken in. But he could make out short blonde hair, which could mean either male or female. Lex stepped closer to the screen for a better look. He saw what appeared to be the shape of a girl's figure. Then the team leader paused the video.

"Have they found any fingerprints from anything they touched? The blanket, for instance?"

"They were still testing, last time I checked. They did say they were close to finishing up though. I'm sure they would call if they found anything other than any of the workers' fingerprints. But you should see this," the man added, pushing play again.

Lex turned back to watch. "What am I looking for?" he asked, seeing nothing different.

"Just watch. It's coming up."

A few seconds later he saw some kind of light coming from the person's hands. Then the video cut out.

"Okay, what was that?" he asked, wondering. He had one idea what it might be, but it was too early to test that theory.

"We're not sure, but we think whatever it did, it protected them from the truth gas. The project you abandoned," the man added for confirmation. "It doesn't look like the stuff got on her. And if it did, it would eventually kill that person."

"All right. I want to know right away if something comes in from the fingerprints."

"Yes sir, mister Luthor."

Lex left the room, heading out of the plant. As he walked, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. There were three rings, then someone picked up.

"Yes, Mr Luthor?" the voice on the other end said.

"I want a team down at the hospital right away and on the look-out. If any girl comes in with short blonde hair and appears to be in pain, or having a hard time breathing, I want to know about it and who it is. Anytime around 9pm tonight. Nothing before then."

"Yes Mr Luthor, a team will be down there right away."

With that, Lex hung up.

'Sooner or later I will find out who this person is that broke into the plant. And if she has any meteor powers,' he thought to himself. But in the back of his mind, he already had an idea who it could be.

* * *

Things had settled down at the Sullivan house and both Gabe and Buffy were beside each other, talking.

"Okay, I still can't believe that Giles, my Watcher, is your half-brother," she said. She had been shocked when Gabe had told her about Giles being his half-brother. Giles had said nothing about this, which made her angry. All this time ... he is so getting it when I get back to Sunnydale, she thought.

"I asked him not to say anything, Buffy. It's not his fault. It's mine," Gabe said, knowing what she was thinking. But he did wonder why Giles hadn't said anything about Buffy coming.

"So, when do I get to meet my sister?" Buffy asked. She really wanted to meet her younger sister, even though there was a chance that Gabe wouldn't want them meeting because of the danger it could put her in. The reality was that even her presence here could put Gabe and Chloe in danger. But Buffy doubted any of her enemies would have followed her here. Wonder if there are vampires here even? she thought.

"Buffy. . ." Gabe started.

"Come on, Dad. Let me get to know my baby sister. We don't have to bring up anything about me being a slayer. We can make something else up," she said. As much as she hated to lie to her sister, she felt nervous about bringing Chloe in on the supernatural things, as well as her being the Slayer. "Then we'll make something up about me having to leave a few days later. Since I would need to go back to Sunnydale."

Gabe nodded. "All right, Buffy. But I mean it. I don't want Chloe knowing anything about you being a Slayer. Anything about the supernatural."

"All right," she agreed. 'What's the worst that can happen?' Buffy thought.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Chloe was beyond angry. She had run out of the house after finding out she had a sister. An older sister at that! Did they really expect her to believe the lie they had told her about why she didn't know about having a sister? And about her mother? Something else was up.

Footsteps behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see who it was. Buffy. Chloe turned around and continued walking.

"Hey, wait," Buffy said.

Seconds later, Buffy was right beside Chloe. She put her hands on Chloe's shoulder and stopped her. Chloe turned toward her. "What?" she asked.

"Look I know. . . "

Chloe cut her off. "I'm sorry. Its just a lot to take in," she lied. The sister thing was definitely a shock but everything else ... She just knew something else was up and one way or another she was going to find out what it was.

Buffy didn't believe her, but she let it go. "So where you headed?" she asked. Buffy did want to get to know her sister, at least a little bit, if she could, before she had to head back to Sunnydale.

"My best friend, Clark's house. Want to come?" Chloe asked.

"Uh sure," Buffy replied with a shrug.

* * *

"You're absolutely sure, right? You got rid of everything? I want Luthor to know nothing about the girl who broke into the plant. All fingerprints gone."

"Everything. Not a trace left. And all the men who were working on it, their minds are erased. They will know nothing about the Sullivan girl breaking in."

"Good."


End file.
